


What You Will

by voleuse



Category: The Princess Bride
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The word </em>hand<em> anchors your hand to this.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Will

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the movie. Title and summary adapted from Margaret Atwood's _You Begin_.

There are things, Inigo discovers, besides talent. Besides knowing the blade, learning, loving, hating it.

There is sleep. He loses a round, two, five. He gets sloppy, because he's been fighting his ghosts by candlelight.

There is food. He must work to eat and to drink. A brawl leaves two long tears in the sleeve of his tunic, and the tailor rubs his fingers together in that universal signal.

There is knowledge. In that, he barely knows where to start. Clothing, accent, demeanor, currency. The six-fingered man is a blur of blood and shadow in his memory.

And there is kindness. He forgets, sometimes, that people can live for something other than death, in the past and in the future.

When it is time for lunch, Fezzik draws Inigo's attention away from the plaza with a bowl of stew and a clap on the shoulder.

Inigo smiles, and he eats.


End file.
